


Lay All Your Love On Me

by CYNICALKIRI



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Based on an ABBA Song, Bucky Barnes-centric, Bucky sings in the shower, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Sam Wilson, M/M, Mamma Mia! References, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), References to ABBA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYNICALKIRI/pseuds/CYNICALKIRI
Summary: sam introduces the world of mamma mia! to bucky and bucky really really likes it.





	Lay All Your Love On Me

**Author's Note:**

> hey please leave kudos if you enjoy reading this!

bucky and sam have been dating for a few months now. after steve left, sam was there for bucky and comforted him. they then grew close and found out that they both were interested in each other. bucky felt so lucky to have sam in his life; sam felt the exact same way.

sam is really looking forward to this weekend. he has been introducing bucky to everything he needs to know about the world today, and this weekend: it's ABBA and Mamma Mia!. bucky remembers hearing about ABBA from natasha, she would occasionally sing an ABBA song or quote mamma mia! and would tell bucky that it was just a reference. 

"you excited?", sam asks his boyfriend as he plops on the couch and scrolls through netflix, looking for mamma mia!. bucky sets a bowl of popcorn down in front of them, "uh, sure!" he says nervously due to the fact last time sam showed bucky something, it was keeping up with the kardashians and it was... concerning. sam laughs, scoots closer to bucky and begins to hold his hand, "buck, i promise this isn't some kardashian crap," there's a pause and bucky is glaring at him, as if he already knows what is about to be said. "bible!", sam says in a kardashian voice. bucky groans in annoyance as sam laughs. bucky then silences sam's laughter with a kiss and they begin to watch the movie.

they sit in silence, snuggling each other, for most of the movie. sam takes a few glances at bucky to make sure he hasn't bored bucky yet and he's... pleasantly surprised. bucky seems to be invested in the movie. "are you enjoying the movie?", sam asks his boyfriend who is zoned into the television. bucky turns to him and nods with excitement. sam kisses bucky before they both put their focus back to the screen. as the credits began to roll, bucky turns to look at his boyfriend to find him snuggled up to him, asleep. bucky smiles softly to himself and kisses his forehead. bucky gets up to bridal carry sam to their bedroom and rest.

\---

sam wake up to hear the shower running. he looks at the clock on the bedside table to see it read 8:00 AM. sam sits up and rubs his eyes, trying to wake himself up when suddenly he begins to hear bucky singing; now that wakes him up. sam slowly walks up to the door, not wanting to stop him from singing. he's trying to make out what it is bucky is singing. "don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me!", bucky belts on the top of his lungs; that's when sam finally figures it out: bucky is singing a song from mamma mia. sam gives himself a pat on the back at the fact that he finally got his boyfriend interested in something pop culture related.

the shower gets quiet which signifies to sam that bucky is done, sam quickly runs back to the bed and tucks himself in, attempting to not have his boyfriend find him all giddy. bucky walks out of the bathroom, towel around his waist and a towel wrapped on his head. "oh good morning sunshine.", bucky says with a smile spreading across his face. sam smiles at the nickname, "good morning to you as well.", sam says as he admires his boyfriend get clothes from the closet to get dressed.

as bucky gets his clothes on, sam starts giggling to himself, remembering hearing his boyfriend singing ABBA on the top of his lungs. bucky gets his shirt on and asks, "what is it?". sam shakes his head, attempting to shrug it off, "it's nothing.", he (horribly) blatantly lies. bucky walks over to the bed and flops down next to sam, close to his face, "sam, you're not like natasha so stop lying.", he says in a gentle tone. sam shakes his head, "buck, i don't want to embarrass you.", he says as he kisses bucky on the forehead. bucky shakes his head, "there's no one else here besides me and you, just say it.", he says with a small chuckle. 

sam flips over and pins bucky on the bed running his hands through bucky's wet hair, "i feel a kind of fear, when i don't have you near. unsatisfied, i skip my pride, i beg you dear.", sam sings to bucky. bucky catches on, and holds sam's face with his hand, "don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me!", he sings before he leans in to kiss his boyfriend. they laugh and continue to sing the song as they kiss.

"you're a dork, you know that wilson?", bucky says with a smile as they take a break from kissing each other. sam shakes his head and laughs, "hey, you were the one singing in the shower!", sam states in a fake accusatory tone. bucky shakes his head and kisses him again, and again and again. 

mamma mia... here we go again.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter! @stxvegstarrk


End file.
